The present invention is directed to a footwear structure for assisting in the support and/or correction of the positioning of a wearer's foot including the application of force to compensate for weaknesses or structural deficiencies in the positioning and alignment of the wearer's foot. Typically an orthotic may be prescribed to be used in a conventional shoe to correct or otherwise support proper positioning and alignment of a wearer's foot. Frequently, the orthotic is not sufficient to apply the necessary forces to assist the wearer's foot to assume a correct alignment and provide the appropriate positioning of the subtalar and malleoli. Further, when enduring certain strenuous activities such as running, soccer or other athletic events, the stresses imposed may suggest the implementation of supporting forces applied to the foot to prevent injury. The imposition of forces as a result of strenuous athletic activity may also suggest the addition of supporting forces during pronation and supination of the subtalar joint when subjected to violent activity-induced forces. The present invention is directed to a footwear structure that is directed to the creation of forces to help support the ankle and avoid injury that may otherwise result from such violent activity.